Sons of Garmadon
Garmadon Sons (olarak kısaltılmıştır SOG ) bir alçak bisikletçinin kurum oldu. Gruba aslen Harumi , "The Quiet One" adı verildi ve Ninjago'yu ele geçirmek ve Ninjago'nun kurtarıcısı olarak görülen Harumi'nin Lord Garmadon'u diriltmeye çalıştı . Onun yeniden doğuş meydana getirmek için, grup üç aranır Oni maskeler ve canlandı en Garmadon kıyamet Temple töreni görünüşte başarısız olunca onlar tutuklandı olsa. Yeniden doğmuş Garmadon Harumi'yi kurtardı ve grup Kryptarium Hapishanesinin kontrolünü aldı . Orada Garmadon savaştı ve neredeyse oğlunu öldürdü, Oğullar Ninjago Şehrine geri dönmeyi ve yeni imparatorları Garmadon'u sergilemeyi planladılar. Garmadon'un Colossus'u Ninjago'yu terörize ederken, görünüşte Wu ve orijinal Ninja'yı öldürdü . Sonuç olarak, Lloyd , güçleri Ninjago'yu işgal ettiği için Garmadon'un yönetimine karşı bir Direniş yarattı . The Resistance fought the Sons of Garmadon, holding up against them for some time. During the conflict, Garmadon killed Mr. E after he failed to capture Lloyd, and Harumi died after the building on which she stood collasped. During a climactic battle against Garmadon and the Colossus, Garmadon lost his element and the Colossus crumbled apart. As a result, most if not all of the Sons were arrested and sent back to Kryptarium Prison. Known Members *'Lord Garmadon', the most powerful member and leader of the organization, outranking Harumi. He was resurrected into a heartless and purely evil being by Harumi and the Sons of Garmadon at the Temple of Resurrection in order to defeat the Ninja and take over Ninjago. He once reigned as Emperor, but has since been overthrown by. *'Harumi', the Jade Princess, and the original leader of the Sons of Garmadon, then second-in-command to Lord Garmadon after his resurrection. She is commonly referred to as the 'Quiet One.' For years she kept her true identity as leader of the Sons a secret. She vowed revenge on the Ninja for failing to stop the Great Devourer, which killed her parents. She was killed by the Colossus when he crashed into the building she was standing on. She possessed the Oni Mask of Hatred. (Deceased) *'Killow', the first general, a behemoth who wields a giant spiky club. He was in charge of recruitment into the Sons. He also possessed the Oni Mask of Deception. (Incarcerated) *'Ultra Violet', the second general. She has pale skin and a long ponytail. She is known to be crazy. She hosted Ultra Hunt. She also possessed the Oni Mask of Hatred. (Incarcerated) *'Mr. E', the mysterious third general who spoke only once and when he did, he did it in reverse. He was a Nindroid. He was killed by Garmadon after failing to capture Lloyd as warning to the others. He possessed the Oni Mask of Vengeance. (Destroyed) *'Luke Cunningham', an avid biker, also known as "The White Mask." Cole calls him 'The Man Behind The White Mask.' (Incarcerated) *'Chopper Maroon', a low-ranking biker, also known as 'The Maroon Mask.' (Incarcerated) *'Mohawk', a low-ranking biker. He is friends with Chopper Maroon. (Incarcerated) *'Skip Vicious', the member that got picked up by Killow in The Quiet One. (Incarcerated) *'Nails', the member that looks like Chopper Maroon. He has less stars on his head and has shorter legs. (Incarcerated) *The Colossus, a massive being created by Garmadon with the use of his True Potential. (Destroyed. *'Sawyer', a member that appeared in issue 35 of the Ninjago magazine. He calls his chainsaw "Betsy." (non-canon) *'Scooter', the member that appeared in issue 36 of the Ninjago magazine and a polybag. (non-canon) *'Buffer', the member that appeared in issue 38 of the Ninjago Magazine. (non-canon) Trivia *The suits that the Sons of Garmadon team wear during their heist in "The Mask of Deception" have the same matching colors of the six Ninja. *They were named after a real-life outlaw motorcycle club known as the "Sons of Silence." *They refer to Lord Garmadon as their "father." *After Garmadon successfully took over Ninjago City, the Sons acted as his police force. This force was abolished after Garmadon was overthrown. *Mr. E is the first general to be killed, as well as the first Sons of Garmadon member to die onscreen. Harumi is the second member to die. *They are the second villainous faction to be the faction of more than one season, the first being the Serpentine. *They are the second cult to appear in a season, the first is the Anacondrai Cult. *They are the third villainous faction to consist of mainly humans. *According to LEGO Ninjago: Garmadon Rulez!, Killow was the very first recruit.Kategori:Garmadon'un oğulları